A Pensão
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: HG UA Quando Gina decide fazer faculdade em um pais estranho sem nenhum conhecido, e resolve morar num pensão cheia de adolescentes: aventuras, amores e amizades surgem com força total!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Tety Potter por não ter imaginação suficiente

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Peguei os persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu... .. e tb aquele blablabla sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas reviews se vcs forem gentis!

Resumo: Gina é uma garota normal que sempre teve tudo. Mais acabou enjoando da vida fácil e resolveu embarcar numa aventura, indo fazer uma faculdade num país diferente, sem nenhum conhecido. Lá era conhecerá amigos pra vida toda, inimigos marrentos, aventuras e quem sabe seu grande amor?

Recado: UA Universo Alternativo

Pares: Harry/Gina, Rony/Mione

Betagem: Deby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respirou fundo. Foi a única reação que Gina conseguiu fazer ao avistar uma grande e bela casa, ao final de um caminho de pedras. Ela carregava uma grande bagagem e havia pequenas gotas de suor na testa. Olhou pra um papelzinho que balançava em sua mão esquerda, e confirmou o endereço. Respirou fundo novamente, procurando se acalmar.

Há alguns dias atrás ela era uma simples ruiva que morava com os pais, ia à escola todo dia e vivia tendo crises adolescentes. Até que se viu obrigada a criar responsabilidade e decidir o que iria ser. Sabia perfeitamente que nunca amadureceria se continuasse em casa, tendo todas as regalias e não precisando fazer nada alem de estudar.

Ela queria aventuras, queria responsabilidades, queria bater com a cara no chão e levantar em seguida. Lógico que pensar ou até mesmo escrever isso, é mais poético que a realidade. Mais ela estava disposta a correr o risco. Começou então a pesquisar universidades fora do país. Até que encontrou a Hoffgold.

Sabia que convencer seus pais seria a parte mais complicada de todo o plano, por isso, organizou tudo da melhor maneira possível, arranjou até fotos e referencias sobre uma republica que havia ali ao lado. A conversa em si não havia sido nada fácil. Mais depois de algumas horas que incluía, gritos, choros e tentativas de lições de moral. Ela finalmente os convenceu.

Foram apenas dois dias e agora, depois de correrias e mais preocupações... Lá estava ela, encarando uma grande casa que seria, a partir do momento, seu lar.

Puxou a mala com toda força que conseguiu reunir e seguiu até a entrada da pensão. Espiou dentro do aposento, estacionando sua mala na varanda. Aparentemente não tinha ninguém em casa. Era domingo de manha, então não se assustaria se todos estivessem dormindo.

Era uma ampla sala e no final havia três degraus que ao serem ultrapassados dava-se de cara com a cozinha. Assim... sem parede. Separada por um balcão. Entre o balcão e os degraus, havia um corredor com abertura pros dois lados.

A pequena garota deu alguns passos silenciosos em direção aos degraus, no intuito de encontrar alguma alma viva. Porem tomou um susto tão grande que voltou pra porta correndo com o coração acelerado. Duas meninas passaram correndo de uma abertura do corredor pra outra.

A primeira era pequena e parecia sorrir enquanto a outra era um pouco maior e vinha gritando a plenos pulmões:

-VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Observou tudo com os olhos bem abertos e olhou ao redor, conseguindo enxergar uma pequena placa de madeira talhada a mão onde havia escrito: Pensão Misura. Bem, então a opção de ter entrando em um manicômio por engano, foi descartada.

Olhou assustada pra dentro da casa novamente, mais havia voltado a paz e o silencio anterior. Começou a achar que estava ficando louca, e sua imaginação havia criado aquelas duas meninas, revigorada pelo medo e ansiedade.

Ou talvez estivesse sonhando. Deu uma pequena beliscada em si mesma e logo uma dor fina veio descartar a improvável opção.

Voltou a caminhar e logo ouviu passos. Desta vez não saiu correndo, pois eles vinham calmos pelo corredor. Não demorou nada e uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados, jovem, aparentava ter uns 20 anos no máximo, tinha um corpo espetacular e vestia uma saia comprida que ia até o tornozelo e combinava com a parte de cima do biquíni que estava usando. Ela vinha com uma das mãos segurando um livro na altura dos olhos, lendo algumas linhas, e na outra mão vinha segurando uma maça mordida em algumas partes.

Parecia bem compenetrada no livro, pois caminhou vagarosamente até a cozinha e depositou o livro na bancada, ainda sem tirar os olhos dele. Gina se impacientou levemente e fez um barulho com a garganta, surtindo o efeito planejado. Logo a garota a encarava. Não demoraram segundos e ela já exibia um receptivo sorriso e caminhava até Gina dizendo:

-Olá? Posso ajudar?

- Olá! Sou Gina Weasley. A nova moradora.

Felizmente ela abrangeu mais ainda o sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça enquanto dizia:

-Sim, sim! Estávamos a sua espera. Deixa eu te ajudar com a mala.

Logo ela carregou a bagagem de Gina e fez um sinal pra essa a seguir. A ruiva ia observando tudo ao redor. Era uma casa simples, porem bem acolhedora. Esquecendo o episodio das duas meninas, ela havia achado a garota dos cabelos castanhos, bem simpática. Pararam em frente a uma porta, e a menina abriu, colocando a bagagem no centro.

-Este é seu quarto.

Gina adorou. Era um ambiente neutro, ainda sem personalidade, o que logo iria mudar. Havia uma espaçosa cama no centro, e ao final, uma pequena varanda, onde dava pra ver a vizinhança e o terraço da Pensão. No canto, uma escrivaninha pra estudos, e perto da cama, um guarda roupa no tamanho certo pra todos os seus pertences.

-Ah! E eu sou a Hermione Granger, mais pode me chamar só de Mione, ou só que preferir!

Gina, que continuava observando o quarto, deu um sorriso pra ela que agora estava sentada na cama. Pensava em algo pra iniciar uma conversa, mais logo a entrada de mais uma garota no quarto, interrompeu seu raciocínio lógico. Reconheceu como sendo a mais alta que passou correndo, acabando com a probabilidade de sonho e iniciando o pensamento de que, nem todos os moradores eram normais.

- Olá! Você deve ser a novata.

-Gina Weasley.

Sabia que deveria se apresentar com o seu verdadeiro nome, mais não gostava muito de "Valéria". Havia se acostumado e passado a gostar muito mais do seu apelido, de forma que dispensou o nome.

A nova garota sorriu e se apresentou como sendo Caroline. Ela até parecia bem normal e simpática. Tinha um corpo espetacular! Talvez beleza fosse uma predominação na região, o que logo logo faria Gina pensar seriamente em seguir carreira em um convento. Trajava uma combinação de biquíni vermelho, com um short curto por cima.

Hermione voltou a falar enquanto a Caroline ia sentar ao seu lado.

- A dona da pensão está no Restaurante aqui ao lado, e agente tava pensando em ir pra praia, você vem?

- Se não tiver biquíni, podemos emprestar! – Acrescentou Caroline, mexendo distraidamente em seus longos e lisos cabelos negros.

Gina considerou por um instante. Sempre foi uma garota tímida, de uma amiga só. Tinha certa dificuldade em fazer amizades, mais um dos seus objetivos era mudar totalmente essa sua parte, se possibilitando conhecer gente nova e interessante. Com isso respondeu segura, assustando sua antiga personalidade.

-Se não for atrapalhar, eu adoraria ir com vocês.

Em alguns minutos ela havia abandonado sua roupa de viajem e colocado o biquíni branco com flores pretas que comprou no aeroporto, ao se lembrar que era uma cidade praieira.

Carol, como preferia ser chamada, parecia a estilista da casa e logo insistiu em arrumar seu cabelo num belo rabo, por mais que Gina lembrasse que ao entrar no mar, todo o trabalho iria se desfazer.

Por fim, prendeu os óculos escuros na parte da camiseta entre os seios, e fez uma pequena bolsa, contendo protetor solar, uma toalha e sua carteira. Encontrou com as meninas da sala, e dessa vez havia mais duas, mais essas eram pequenas. Uma tinha uns nove anos e a outra três.

Conheceu como sendo filhas da proprietária, e também as responsáveis pela pensão nunca estar em silencio. Foram no carro da Caroline. Gina ia observando tudo ao redor fascinada. As casas lado a lado, as ruas arrumadas e com crianças brincando normalmente, a praia ao final de tudo.

Sabia, logicamente, que estava ali á estudo e não de férias, mais também pensava que poderia aproveitar toda essa nova experiência.

Chegaram e logo andavam pela calçada. Gina olhava tudo ao redor e sentia que iria se divertir bastante. As meninas eram super simpáticas e engraçadas e o melhor era o comentário que faziam de alguns membros que viviam na cidade.

Logo conseguiram uma mesa e Gina tratou de seguir o exemplo das meninas, tirando a blusa e a saia longa, e trajando apenas o biquíni. Sabe, até que seu corpo não era dos piores. Pelo contrario, era magra e tinha tudo no lugar e na proporção adequada. Bem, talvez pudesse ter mais um pouco de massa na parte de cima, mais ninguém é perfeito.

Sentou numa cadeira reclinada, ao lado de Hermione que a olhava sorrindo e logo disse:

- De onde você vem também tinha praia?

Gina sorriu e pensava em responder quando seu olhar captou uma coisa que fez sua mente parar de funcionar. A imagem de um deus grego moreno e bronzeado, acabado de sair do mar, com o corpo molhado e o cabelo lhe caindo pelo rosto. Em uma das mãos uma prancha denunciava o que ele estava fazendo.

Mais, perai. Porque ele caminhava em sua direção?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A : Mais uma fic?? Sim simm! Rsrs, Num agüentei e resolvi fazer mais essa. Espero sinceramente que gostem.

Agradecimentos a minha doce Beta... Bejokas Deby!

Comentemmmmmmm

P.S: imaginaram quem é saindo da água? Tah obvio!

N/B: Muito boa essa nova fic!!! Lindaa mesmo!! E o deus grego saindo do mar?!?!?!?! Aquilo foi tudo Tety!!!!!

Kkkkkkkkkk

Bjos e Comentem mesmo!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter por não ter imaginação suficiente

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Peguei _ALGUNS _persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu...e tb aquele blablabla sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas **reviews** se vcs forem gentis!

**Resumo:** Gina é uma garota normal que sempre teve tudo. Mais acabou enjoando da vida fácil e resolveu embarcar numa aventura, indo fazer uma faculdade num país diferente, sem nenhum conhecido. Lá era conhecerá amigos pra vida toda, inimigos marrentos, aventuras e quem sabe seu grande amor?

**Recado:** UA Universo Alternativo

**Pares:** Harry/Gina ; Rony/Mione

**Betagem:** Deby!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Gina sorriu e pensava em responder quando seu olhar captou uma coisa que fez sua mente parar de funcionar. A imagem de um deus grego moreno e bronzeado, acabado de sair do mar, com o corpo molhado e o cabelo lhe caindo pelo rosto. Em uma das mãos uma prancha denunciava o que ele estava fazendo.

Mais, perai. Porque ele caminhava em sua direção?

Não conseguiu despregar o olho daquele enviado dos céus. Ele vinha correndo mais pra ela parecia ser tudo em câmera lenta. Pensou até em fechar a boca entreaberta, mais descobriu não ter fôlego pra isso. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais e então ela caiu na real. Afinal, ela não iria dá tanta bandeira assim não é? Vai que ele era o traficante das redondezas...

Ai, mais vamos combinar... Ele seria o traficante mais lindo que a garota já viu. Porem não era pra ela estar pensando nisso! Virou-se pra Hermione tentando lembrar o que ela havia perguntado, mais o garoto se aproximava depressa, então só conseguiu sorrir culpada e observar curiosa que a morena estampava um olhar experiente e brilhante pra ela e logo em seguida pro moreno que no momento, chegava à barraca.

- Vocês demoraram!

Foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios perfeitamente esculpidos e com uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo gentil, que fez os pêlos da ruiva eriçarem. Hermione por outro lado deu de ombros e pegou o refrigerante em cima da mesa, logo depois ela olhou pra Gina e sorriu malvada. Olhou pro garoto que agora enterrava a prancha na areia e disse:

-Harry, essa daqui é a Virginia Weasley. A nova moradora lá da Pensão.

Fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome inteiro e logo sorriu, aparentando estar bem tranqüila e indiferente por fora, apesar de que seu coração parecia tambor de índio em noite de chuva, e ela sentia todas as suas partículas agitadas. O estômago despencou como se tivesse sido jogado do ultimo andar de um prédio quando ele lhe encaminhou um dos sorrisos mais devastadores que ela já havia visto.

Entendeu a mão e o cumprimentou, ouvindo em meio a ecos 1 ele dizer o próprio nome. "Harry Potter". Antes que pudessem acrescentar mais alguma coisa, um rapaz ruivo surgiu ao lado do moreno. Este também tinha um belo corpo sarado, os cabelos lisos lhe caiam no rosto, molhados, parecidos com o do Harry, mais seu rosto tinha feições mais brincalhonas e cômicas.

Ele enfiou sua prancha na areia e olhou pra Hermione fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono:

-Por que demoraram tanto?

Ela sorriu e só então Gina foi perceber que a postura da morena havia mudado. Agora ela estava corada e tentava alcançar a tanga, em cima da mesa, como se quisesse se cobrir. Antes porem, que ela pudesse responder, uma garota apareceu do lado do novo garoto e o abraçou pela cintura.

Era até engraçado de assistir a reação de todos. Gina olhava de um lado pro outro, tentando por tudo não dar bandeira ao fixar seu olhar perdido no abdômen perfeitamente feito do Harry. Este por sua vez olhava pra todos, sem demonstrar grandes emoções. O ruivo tinha um sorriso safado no rosto e olhava pra novata. Hermione tinha as feições calmas e distraídas, mais suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente em formas agora de punhos. Gina imaginava a batalha interna que ela não estaria travando. E a novata por fim, depois de depositar um beijo na bochecha do ruivo, sentou em uma das cadeiras da barraca.

A conversa logo chegou a um nível animado, e Gina acabou conhecendo mais três participantes da pensão. A novata se chamava Rebecca e estava no ultimo ano da faculdade. O ruivo era o Rony, um garoto bastante brincalhão. Ele, o Harry e a Hermione se conheciam desde crianças e haviam acabado de entrar na faculdade. Eram somente um ano mais velha que a ruiva, que não pode deixar de pensar que a Mione era uma sortuda sem tamanho.

Voltaram pra Pensão quando já eram quase uma hora da tarde, e todos pareciam com crateras estomacais de tanta fome. Gina finalmente conheceu a dona do local e ficou espantada. Em todas as suas imaginações, ela viu uma senhora com um vestido florido e olhar bondoso. Em vez disso encontrou uma mulher jovem que ainda não havia nem alcançado os 40 anos. Tinha o olhar jovial e trajava despojadas vestimentas, como uma saia jeans e uma blusa rosa da Hello Kity. A garota sorriu ao imaginar a zona que aquilo não seria com aquela mulher como supervisora. A propósito, ela se chamava Anne e era um amor de pessoa.

E também ótima cozinheira. O almoço estava perfeito e a mesa era uma bem comprida, de maneira a caber todos bem folgados. Gina ficou sabendo que na pensão viviam oito jovens, contando com ela e sem contar com a Anne e suas duas filhas, que até tinham ido pra praia conosco, mais ficaram no castelo de areia todo o tempo. A mais velha se chamava Julia e a pequenininha era a Catarina, mais conhecida como Cat.

Depois do almoço Gina foi juntamente com algumas meninas pra varanda. Sentou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras e ficou ouvindo as pessoas conversando ao seu redor. Hermione dividia uma rede com o Harry, fazendo a Gina ficar falando pra si mesma que eram** bastante** amigos, Rony estava sentado no pequeno muro tendo a Rebecca no seu calcanhar. Carol estava em uma cadeira ao meu lado com uma lixa de unha na mão. A conversa rodava em torno do que fariam no próximo final de semana.

-----

N/B O cap tah mto perfeito... a Gina tah apaixonada!! O que eu qro comentar aki eh... "Hermione dividia uma rede com o Harry" hasuhaushasuh, tudo de bom e mais um pouco!! Como diria uma amiga minha pra Gina: O ciume dói nos cotovelos e nas pontas dos cabelos!!! Kkkkk mtooo bom Tety! A-M-E-I!!! 

-----

-Eu soube que vai ter uma festa no cais. – comentou a Carol.

-Ah é! Também ouvi falar. Mais num era uma festa a fantasia, ou coisa assim?

- A fantasia? Tem certeza Mione? – a voz super-ultra-mega-total e completamente sexy do Harry.

-Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi dizer.

-Mais e daí? Assim é mais divertido! Vamos gente, vai ter bebida de graça! 2 – voz animada da Rebecca.

- Eu vou, afinal, festa é festa! – Rony disse fazendo Rebecca concordar e quase pular no seu pescoço tentando convence-lo a se vestirem de Romeu e Julieta.

Gina observou a Hermione revirar os olhos disfarçadamente e sorriu. A morena deixava tão obvio seus sentimentos que Gina ainda não entendia porque eles não estavam juntos. Bem, talvez até entendesse mais preferiu fazer uma anotação mental de dialogar com a garota assim que fosse possível.

No auge da conversa sobre fantasia um rapaz alto e moreno chegou. Cumprimentou todos e logo se jogou numa cadeira ao lado. Deixando os livros escorregarem pro chão. Sorriu e deu a impressão que ia falar algo, mais nesse instante ele aparentemente se deu conta da presença quase insignificante da menina ali.

-Olá! Eu a conheço?

Abriu a boca no intuito de responder e apresentar, mais quem o fez foi o Harry, o que deixou suas bochechas competirem com a cor dos cabelos.

-Essa é Gina Weasley, novata aqui na pensão.

-Muitíssimo prazer. Ricardo, ao seu inteiro e total dispor.

---

N/B Eh eu sou chata... fico comentando tudo!!! Mas esse cavalheirismo do Ricardo foi tuuuudooo, de verdade!! Melhor ficaria se o Harry – gostoso – Potter ficasse com ciúmes da Gina!! Kkk mas vamos dar tempo ao tempo!!

**---**

Gina corou mais uns tons, se isso fosse humanamente possível, e aceitou o cumprimento, assistindo ele, em vez de apertar sua mão, leva-la gentilmente até os lábios e lá, depositar um suave beijo.

-Cavalheirismos a parte, Ri, você vai pra festa no Cais não vai?

-Lógico, estive conversando com o Blaise e parece que vai ter banda ao vivo.

Depois dessa todos se animaram ainda mais e as garotas começaram a falar animadamente sobre suas fantasias. Enquanto isso, os meninos saíram pra ver o que parecia ser um jogo de vídeo game. Rebecca fez até menção de acompanhá-los, mais o Rony falou pra ela ficar. Lembrava a Gina um cachorro bem treinado.

Ficaram decididas que veriam suas fantasias depois, e Mione logo arranjou o pretexto de estar cansada, chamando a Gina pra conhecer as outras partes da casa. A ruiva, por um instante imaginou se haveriam mais lugares, porem a morena logo a puxou pro quarto dela onde sua mala jazia ao lado do armário ainda impecável. Logo, Hermione estava encostada em sua cama a observando com um olhar curioso e enigmático, logo disse com uma voz num tom doce:

-Parece que alguém nesse quarto ficou interessada num certo moreno alto de olhos verdes. 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

1 Tipo quando seu cérebro entra em pane e vc começa a ouvir as vozes em ecos.. :D

2 ... Nem deu pra perceber o que o povo é boêmio! ¬¬"

3 EU! o/

Olá gente! Em primeiro lugar: Foi mal a demora! Na verdade... foi péssimo. Mais to num mês difícil cheio de provas finais e blábláblá. Finalmente daqui a uns dias estou de férias e espero trazer o próximo capitulo um pouco mais rápido.

Desejo que tenham gostado desse cap, apesar deu ter achado um pouco sem sal devido a correria. Mesmo assim, Reviews plisssss! Nem que seja pra dizer que ta horrível:D

Bjos

_Reviews:_

**Macah Potter**: Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Sweet Lie**: Realmente fics UA deixam espaço pra bastante imaginação :D Que bom que gostou, e esse cap? Ficou muito ruim ou só um pouco:x

**July Black:** Rs.. agora já desvendou e o cara tudo de bom saindo do mar só poderia ser o nosso amado idolatrado querido e desejado Potter! Valeu a review, espero que continue conosco! Volte sempre:D

**Jubs: **Quem será, quem será? E o sorteado é? Tam tam tam tam... Harry-sou-gostoso-Potter:D Valeu a review, que tal outra? Bejo!

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta linda que tem toda a paciência de me aturar resmungando! Tnks darling!

See you guys, no próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**------------- Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy (por ser fã de carteirinha deles!)

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Peguei **_alguns_** persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu... .. e tb aquele blablabla sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas reviews se vcs forem gentis!

**Resumo:** Gina é uma garota normal que sempre teve tudo. Mais acabou enjoando da vida fácil e resolveu embarcar numa aventura, indo fazer uma faculdade num país diferente, sem nenhum conhecido. Lá ela conhecerá amigos pra vida toda, inimigos marrentos, aventuras e quem sabe seu grande amor?

**Recado:** UA Universo Alternativo

**Pares:** Harry/Gina, Rony/Mione

**Betagem**: Deby

---------------------- 3º Capitulo ----------------------------------------------

Ficaram decididas que veriam suas fantasias depois, e Mione logo arranjou o pretexto de estar cansada, chamando a Gina pra conhecer as outras partes da casa. A ruiva, por um instante imaginou se haveriam mais lugares, porem a morena logo a puxou pro quarto dela onde sua mala jazia ao lado do armário ainda impecável. Logo, Hermione estava encostada em sua cama a observando com um olhar curioso e enigmático, logo disse com uma voz num tom doce:

-Parece que alguém nesse quarto ficou interessada num certo moreno alto de olhos verdes.

Gina rolou os olhos mais não conseguiu impedir um sorriso bobo nascer em seus lábios ao se lembrar da visão e QUE visão do moreno saindo do mar. Logo depois focalizou a morena, e disse tentando fazer sua voz soar firme:

-Não sei do que você esta falando.

Enquanto Hermione ria gostosamente em descrença, Gina resolveu começar a guardar suas roupas no armário, o que era o perfeito pretexto pra disfarçar a vermelhidão de seu rosto. Quando ouviu o riso da garota cessar, resolveu usar sua melhor tática de defesa: o ataque.

-E o que existe entre você e o Rony, em?

Fez questão de observar a mais nova amiga corar furiosamente enquanto fingia estar ocupada observando o branquiado sem fim do lençol da cama. Logo ela também disse com o tom de voz dissimulado.

- Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, como soube na praia, eu o Rony e o Harry praticamente nascemos juntos. É normal eu trata-los como... irmãos.

Gina observou as feições da garota se entristecer e logo comentou:

-Irmão? Sei... Isso ta mais pra incesto. (**N/B:** Soh uma observaçaozinha aqui, incesto eh relacionamento entre parentes, tipo mãe e filho, irmão e irmã etc... Isso soh pra quem não eh tão culto que nem eu, eu tive q perguntar pra Tety o que era...)

Ambas se encararam e logo riram abertamente. Gina caminhou até a cama e sentou em frente à morena. Esta ainda a encarou por um tempo como se tirasse a prova que ela era confiável. Suspirando sonhadora, ela reclinou sobre o travesseiro e iniciou sua confissão:

-Talvez, o que eu sinta seja um pouco mais que amor fraternal. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou com mais um suspiro. – Digamos que ele realmente cresceu durante esses anos. Tornou-se mais... bem... homem. Ele encorpou, sabe?

Gina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça gentilmente, mais nada disse, esperando não interromper a amiga que agora parecia mais sonhadora que nunca.

-Antes... Antes ele era apenas o meu amigo bobo que era louco por esportes e carros e vez ou outra fazia algo gentil. Nada de diferente do Harry, até onde eu saiba. Se me perguntar, eu nunca saberei dizer exatamente o que me fez sentir isso, e também não sei quando as coisas começaram a mudar. Só dei por mim há pouco tempo atrás e desde então, aqui estou eu e minha batalha contra meu coração. Me diz, porque alguém lá em cima mandaria um cupido tão burro? Eu não poderia me apaixonar por um simpático e gentil cara na faculdade? Tinha mesmo que ser com a pessoa que eu mais tenho contato? Tinha que ser logo... um romance **proibido**?

Olhou pra ruiva meio desamparada e esta só conseguiu enrugar a testa em sinal de confusão e dizer:

-Porque exatamente você diz ser proibido?

A risada de Hermione encheu novamente o aposento. Mais não foi a mesma de outrora. Esse era um riso triste e ela logo balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a mão no cabelo, frustrada.

-Gina, querida, ele é o meu melhor amigo e você não sabe o que isso acarreta. Isso significa tê-lo como irmão. Receber abraços, carinho e até ciúmes. Mais saber que são fraternos. E a pior parte: isso acarreta ouvi-lo falar sobre **garotas**. Temo até a dizer que sei cada paixonite que Rony e o Harry tiveram ao longo de todos esses anos.

A ruiva controlou a ansiedade que dominava seu corpo e finalmente se deu conta do tesouro que tinha nas mãos. Hermione sabia tudo... tudo! Animou-se e já ia fazer alguma inocente pergunta sobre o tipo preferido de mulher que aquele morenos devastador de indefesos corações preferia, quando uma batida na porta a frustrou. Concedeu a entrada e logo observou o rosto da Carol emergir no aposento.

-O jantar está na mesa, se apressem, pois tem baicon e os nossos monstrinhos carinhosamente apelidados de Rony, Harry e Ricardo, estão com fome.

Ambas sorriram e seguiram Carol pelo corredor. Quando se aproximaram da bagunça da mesa, Gina pensou ter ouvido a Hermione comentar algo que soava como : "A conversa não tomou o rumo que eu queria." E não conseguiu conter um sorriso no canto do lábio e se parabenizar pela façanha, logo depois correndo pra salvar uma torrada.

A noite não poderia ter sido melhor. A cama era confortável e Gina não acordou nenhuma vez. Na manhã seguinte o café foi tão animado quanto o jantar. Uma mesa farta de comida, com varias pessoas rindo e conversando ao redor. Logicamente, a garota só saiu do quarto devidamente arrumada, e, principalmente, com o cabelo domado. Não que tivesse querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém, somente pra não causar má impressão. (**N/A**: Agente acredita...)(**N/B**: Parece uma típica adolescente... kkkkkk)

Na hora de ir pra faculdade a Hermione virou pra ruiva perguntando:

-Então Gina, vai querer ir como pra faculdade?

A garota, que estivera empenhada em passar geléia em uma torrada, sentiu-se ruborizada com a atenção de todos voltada nela.

-Quais são as opções? Tem ponto de ônibus aqui por perto?

-Eu posso levá-la.

Dessa vez quem falou foi o Ricardo. Gina olhou pra ele e o garoto lhe enviou uma piscada de olho. Mione deu de ombros e sorriu pra garota.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois de estar, dessa vez, completamente arrumada e com uma bolsa que continha um caderno e "utensílios femininos", Gina estava na varanda, observando a Hermione, o Rony, o Harry, Rebecca e Carol se apertarem num carro bem pequeno, mais com uma aparência até simpática. Mione havia lhe dito que eles iam assim porque todos estudavam na mesma parte da faculdade, e como eu não sabia a minha, era melhor eu ir folgada no carro do Ricardo.

Este estava conversando alguma coisa com a Anne e logo em seguida se juntou a ela, trazendo nos braços uma garotinha loira com feições angélicas, Gina a conhecia como sendo Catarina, a filha mais nova de Anne.

-Desvios de planos lady, levaremos essa princesinha na escola antes da faculdade, algum problema?

A ruiva sorriu e negou com a cabeça, o acompanhando até o carro. Ricardo colocou a garotinha no banco traseiro e antes que Gina alcançasse a porta, ele abriu pra ela, ajudando-a a sentar no banco do passageiro. Logo eles alcançavam as ruas parecidas e cheia de casas arrumadinhas e coqueiros.

-Você veio de onde?

-Califórnia.

Ele sorriu simpático e continuou:

-Um dia eu ainda vou fazer um tour pra conhecer alguns lugares no mundo. Como é lá na Califórnia?

-Divertido. Mais lá as coisas são mais... Movimentadas e corridas. Sem contar com toda a tecnologia, você acaba ficando mais eletrônico. Nunca sabe se conhece a pessoa de verdade ou se aquele é só um robô programado pra ser simpático.

Ricardo riu adoravelmente e logo perguntou ainda sorrindo:

-E você Gina? É um robô ou é de verdade?

-Eu espero que de verdade.

Ambos sorriram e foram interrompidos por um bracinho que se esticou entre eles e logo apontava pra um ponto na calçada. (**N/B**: Que bracinho mais peste!! Estragou todo o clima... hasuhaush, sinceramente, "Olha o au-au"... kkkkkkkkk ela tem qnts anos Tety? 5? Kkkkk)

-Olha o au-au Ri!

-É querida, é um belo cachorro aquele.

-Eu quelo ele Ri...

-Porque você não pede pra sua mãe essas coisas? É só comigo que você quer um pedaço do mar, uma pomba, uma lanchonete no seu quarto, um pára-quedas, uma estrela cadente, um cachorro que sua mãe morre de alergia...

Gina agora ria abertamente e a garotinha fez bico. A ruiva olhou pra trás e perguntou se ela não queria vir pro seu colo. Aceitando entusiasticamente, ela sentou no colo da garota e voltou pro Ricardo. (**N/B**: Tah... agora me convenceu... essa eh uma pequena princesinha que pede tudo o que quer... e ainda por cima... estraga os climas mais românticos... hasuhaushuashhs. Ahh... e ainda tem um super herói??kkkkk)

-Poquê você é meu supe heloi!

Agora ele exibia um brilho diferente no olhar, e deu um sorriso carinhoso pra garota dizendo:

-Prometo que no Natal te dou um cachorro de pelúcia enorme! Agora chegamos à creche.

Ele desceu do carro pegando a mochila da Barbie e logo pegou a loirinha e foi caminhando devagar até a instituição. Gina imaginava que essa mudança de vida veio mesmo em boa hora. Conhecer pessoas de verdade é o que ela estava precisando.

Logo eles estavam na estrada novamente. Ouviam uma radio famosa que parecia tocar as melhores baladas e vira e meche dar o boletim de como estaria o mar e as ondas naquele momento.

-Parece que a garotinha gosta mesmo de você em?

-Ela nunca teve uma figura paterna. Digamos que acabou vendo os ocupantes masculinos da pensão como pais. Eu, sendo o mais velho – Nessa hora ele fez uma careta engraçada, que fez a garota rir. – acho que tenho certa responsabilidade com essa garotinha, por mais que eu nem seja sangue do seu sangue.

Gina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, mais não disse mais nada, pois no momento, ela tinha a primeira visão da faculdade.

Era um lugar enorme comparado a cidade. Como se fosse um anexo dela. Eram altos e longos prédios de no máximo cinco andares, todos num tom de verde claro. Segundo informações da Hermione, eram divididos em setores de acordo com o ano e a especialização. Ela, o Harry "suspiro" e o Rony ficavam do Setor M. Também conhecido como Setor Maravilha, por ter os mais gatos reunidos. Ficava no segundo prédio.

Ricardo desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra ela. (**N/B**: Ok... vcs podem falar... q beta mais chata!! Ela comenta em tudo... mas eu comento msm... qr dizer, vai dizer q o menino abrir a porta pra vc entrar e sair do carro não eh mto lindo?!?! Eu acho... se vcs não acham, posso fazer nada... xD) Logo andavam pelo estacionamento entrando no primeiro prédio. Por dentro tinha aparência de uma faculdade normal e cheia. O quadro de avisos estava lotado com propagandas e pedidos de colegas de quarto. Sem contar os reforços escolares e aulas extracurriculares.

Havia também de um lado e de outro do corredor, armários. Aparentemente cada um tinha o seu. Enquanto subiam as escadas, o Ricardo disse:

-Eu te deixarei na porta da coordenadora porque tenho que me apressar pra aula. Qualquer coisa você me encontra na enfermaria durante o 3º, 4º e 6º horário. Estagio.. sabe como é.

A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto observava as pessoas ao redor. Realmente seria uma estadia interessante. Pararam em frente a uma lustrosa porta de vidro.

Olhou alem e observou uma jovem digitando algo no computador. Logo que percebeu sua hesitação, a garota levantou e caminhou até a porta. Era bastante bonita, com cabelos loiros em cachos perfeitos e olhos cor de amêndoa, com um fino óculos de grau os encobrindo parcialmente. Vestia um terninho azul bebê e sapatos combinando.

-Em que posso ajudá-la?

Perguntou ela com uma voz profissional e simpática ao mesmo tempo. Gina lhe sorriu.

-Eu fui transferida e vim aqui pra pegar os horários e orientações necessárias.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e voltou pra mesa. Dessa vez eu a acompanhei, sentando em uma das cadeiras da frente. Os próximos minutos eu somente ouvi sobre regras e condutas do colégio. Lógico que como a garota era jovem foi até animado pois ela comentou sobre alguns grupos populares, as festas que aconteciam e agente acabou simpatizando. O que era pra ser um monólogo chato e entediante havia virado uma conversa surpreendentemente agradável.

Num determinado momento, ela perguntou onde eu estava hospedada, e quando eu respondi ela deu um gritinho entusiasmado e começou a suspirar comentando cada parte do corpo dos meninos de lá. Eu acho que ela sabia da vida de cada membro da faculdade, pois ela até comentou que era muito engraçado observar o triângulo amoroso Rony-Hermione-Rebecca, ou as garotas que suspiravam pelo Harry, leia-se, toda a população feminina solteira e algumas comprometidas. (**N/B**: o Harry nem eh o desejado da faculdade, da pensão, enfim, o mais desejado da cidade, senão do mundo!! Tah eu exagerei um pokinho... haushaushasu.)

Depois de falarem mais um pouco sobre outros integrantes, a recepcionista que se chamava Laura, mandou chamar duas garotas e logo me explicou que elas estavam no mesmo semestre que eu e me ajudariam pra encontrar as aulas. Mais alguns minutos divagando sobre a megera da diretora, dois seres surgiram na porta e a Gina teve que controlar o riso.

Eram duas gêmeas bem bonitas, loiras com cabelos compridos até o final das costas,. Uma delas usava uma calça rasgada com uma blusa escrita em letras garrafais rosa choque: SALVEM OS POMBOS TURAPÃS! Ela tinha um óculos rosa prendendo o cabelo e sorria pra Gina com olhos castanhos e expressivos.

A outra nem parecia ter notado que chegaram na sala e lia concentrada uma revista que se encontrava de cabeça pra baixo. Usava uma meia de renda preta com botas de combate e uma saia jeans. A blusa tinha todas as cores do arco-íris e em preto os dizeres: Insatisfeito com a vida? Corte os pulsos!

- Gina, essas são Lana e Luna Lovegood. (**N/B**: Soh podia ser a Luna!!! Amei a frase da blusa dela!!!)

-------------------------------------Pensão------------------------------------------------------------

FELIZ NATAL GALERA!

E aproveitando...

FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!

A demora desse cap foi culpa das reviews que pediram um maior...

Vcs viram que eu fiz uma short-fic Hr/R? ahuhahuahua... sei lah, achei a musica bonitinha...

Well... taí, cap novo e grande, espero que gostem...

O próximo vai sair em janeiro, não me perguntem quando porque eu vou viajar pra SP e não tenho idéia se vou ter acesso a um pc lá, e alem do mais, depois de tanta ralação: EU TÔ DE FÉRIASSS... sol, mar, sombra e água de côco!

Bejinhos pra todas vcs!

**OBS: Simmmm, eu dobrei a Luna:D Como dizem, uma é pouco... duas é demais!**

**Lellys Evans Potter : **Eu também adoro o Ricardo... e nesse cap ele aparece um pouquinho mais, espero que tenha gostado do gênero "paizão". Se só tem gato? Bem, eu vou fazer alguns feinhos por ai, mais eu amo descrever caras gostosos... a imaginação fica tão agradável. E a cena do Harry é memorável! ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Valeu a review!

**JulyBlack: **Taí! Um cap bem maior que o antigo! Prometo continuar nessa margem de tamanho. E desculpa a demora... sabe como é... ;D Quanto a opinião da fantasia, eu adorei! Vou ver o que posso fazer por você! Quem sabe o Harry é o saleiro e a Gina o paliteiro... ;D Brincadeira... Valeu a review! É gratificante... beijinhoss...

**Macah Potter: **Valeu a review! Fico muito muito muito feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior. Viu que eu aumentei esse? Então, como ficou? Bejokas!

_**OBS INFORMATIVA: Reeditei e postei novamente esse cap, pois como não aparece colchetes, ficou meio difícil compreender. Mais jah ajustei!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eram duas gêmeas bem bonitas, loiras com cabelos compridos até o final das costas,. Uma delas usava uma calça rasgada com uma blusa escrita em letras garrafais rosa choque: SALVEM OS POMBOS TURAPÃS! Ela tinha um óculos rosa prendendo o cabelo e sorria pra Gina com olhos castanhos e expressivos.

A outra nem parecia ter notado que chegaram na sala e lia concentrada uma revista que se encontrava de cabeça pra baixo. Usava uma meia de renda preta com botas de combate e uma saia jeans. A blusa tinha todas as cores do arco-íris e em preto os dizeres: Insatisfeito com a vida? Corte os pulsos!

- Gina, essas são Lana e Luna Lovegood.

A ruiva rapidamente transformou o riso preso em um simpático sorriso e cumprimentou ambas, se apresentando. Laura então, pediu a elas que fossem a guia de Gina pela Universidade.

Agora, lá estava ela, caminhando pelos corredores e rindo dos comentários que as gêmeas faziam dos alunos. Nesse momento, tinham parado rapidamente pra cumprimentar um simpático japonês chamado Ichirirro. Logo que continuaram a caminhada a Lana comentou com voz de pesar:

-Esse aí confirma a teoria que japonês tem piu-piu pequeno.

Tudo isso dito com tanta simplicidade fizeram Gina ter que moderar a altura do seu riso, já que junto com as palavras ainda veio uma exagerada demonstração do tamanho, com os dedos. Com isso, encontraram finalmente o armário da ruiva, que guardou alguns materiais, logo seguindo pra sua primeira aula.

Se existia uma coisa que ela simplesmente amava na faculdade é que os professores não estão nem aí pros alunos, o que significa que quando você é novata, ele não faz você levantar na frente de trinta pessoas e falar "um pouco sobre você". Com isso, ela entrou na sala e caminhou logo atrás da Luna, sentando num lugar a sua frente.

Cursava administração, mais por falta de opção, afinal, seu "dom" não costumava render dinheiro, e seu pai se recusava a ter uma filha desenhista tendo que ser sustentada. Na hora do intervalo ela foi apresentada a uma divertida turma de Computação, com quem ficou conversando todo o intervalo.

Estava bastante orgulhosa de se mesma, ao perceber que sua timidez diminuía gradualmente. Em prol disso, passou o dia com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Os dias não tiveram grandes atrações, a não ser aquela garota que fazia parte das lideres de torcida ter o namorado terminando com ela no meio do refeitório. Lógico que teve drama e com direito a tapa na cara. As gêmeas se lamentaram de não terem levado a câmera e nem pipoca, mais incentivaram bastante as pessoas que olhava a ficarem gritando. Foi um espetáculo e tanto, mais acabou logo com alguns responsáveis encaminhando o casal a diretoria.

Quando Gina se deu por si, percebeu que já estavam na quinta-feira. Na sexta à tarde ela iria tentar encontrar um emprego de meio expediente no shopping que tinha perto da Pensão.

No intervalo das aulas de quinta, ela estava sentada numa mesa com as gêmeas e mais uma galera. Quando olhou de relance pra porta, viu Hermione entrando e conversando com o Rony que por sua vez tinha a Rebecca pendurada no braço. Do outro lado, ele. O moreno de olhos verdes vestido numa calça preta que definia bem suas pernas e numa camisa pólo que também dava jus aos músculos.

Incrível como ficou calor dentro do Refeitório. Fuzilou em pensamento as três barangas que estavam ao seu redor, rindo que nem hienas e vestindo uma saia que mais parecia um cinto e uma blusa quase transparente.

Segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos e ir lá arremessar elas na parede, em vez disso, tentou se focar na conversa da mesa... Até perceber que a conversa das meninas era sobre o Harry, e os meninos falavam algo de futebol.

Tentou então, olhar ao redor, pra se distrair, evitando olhar pra porta e ficar babando. Logo levou um baita susto quando todos a olhavam, virou o rosto pro lado e viu que Hermione estava vindo em sua direção com um sorriso.

-Gina, você tem algo pra fazer hoje à tarde?

Não confiando na minha voz, já que o Harry havia vindo também e agora cumprimentava a mesa do lado que estava com os atletas do time da escola, eu apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e então continuou:

-Pode vim então com agente? O Harry vai nos deixar no shopping, agente almoça por lá e já vê as fantasias.

Sorrindo e me obrigando a parecer normal, e disse com uma voz incrivelmente firme que nem eu sei de onde saiu:

-Claro.

Ela acenou e então se virou pra ir, nesse instante, o Harry parou de falar com os amigos e já estava indo também quando parou rapidamente olhando pra mim e sorriu dizendo um rápido:

-Oi Gina.

Sabe, foi até engraçado. Meu coração tava batendo tão forte que meu peito doía. Sem contar o fato de que eu corei tanto que se confundiam os meus cabelos com minhas bochechas. Seu eu não estivesse sentada, com certeza cairia. Então apenas respondi timidamente e quase como um sussurro, mais o bastante pra ele ouvir:

-Ola Harry.

Então ele piscou pra mim e foi atrás do Rony e da Hermione. Olhei ao redor e vi que era fuzilada por toda a população feminina e devo dizer, uma parte masculina. Revirei os olhos e voltei pra conversa da minha mesa. Até perceber que não havia conversa e todos me encaravam.

-Que foi?

Perguntei inocente. Os meninos já haviam voltado a falar do campeonato não sei de quê, mais as garotas ainda a encaravam.

-Você conhece Harry James Potter, o menino que foi gentilmente enviado a Terra pra servir de colírio e fazer parte de fantasias sexuais de cada garota com bom senso e pergunta "Que foi?" ? Quando pretendia nos contar?

Bem, essa aí foi a Luna. O pior é que eu concordava em gênero, numero e grau com a definição do Harry. Dei uma risada discreta e então contei que eu estava morando na Pensão. Lógico que o resto do intervalo e algumas partes das aulas foram povoadas com perguntas do gênero: "Você já viu ele de cueca?", "E de sunga?" e até " Ele toma banho nu?"

Por mais que eu revirasse os olhos e fosse sarcástica, elas não paravam até eu responder. Minha cara foi de imenso alivio quando o sinal da ultima aula bateu. Caminhei rapidamente até o carro do Ricardo e avisei que iria com o Harry. Logo depois voltei pro estacionamento da ala B, e as meninas já estavam lá. Hermione deu um sorriso e acenou de longe. Eu apenas retribui o sorriso, estava ocupada brigando com minha consciência e convencendo a fingir estar normal e não com o coração retumbante e as pernas tremulas.

-A Carol ficou pra o ensaio das líderes de torcida então o carro não vai apertado.

Eu sorri um pouco surpresa, afinal, nem sabia que a Carol fazia parte das lideres de torcida. Entrei no banco sentando ao lado de Hermione. Rony foi no banco do passageiro deixando nós duas e Rebecca no banco de trás.

O shopping não era uma coisa espetacular, mais era bem arrumadinho. Na verdade, a praça de alimentação ficava ao ar livre e ele era bem aberto. A maioria das pessoas ali estavam de roupa de praia, eu me senti até bastante arrumada com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta simples.

Almoçamos todos juntos no Sanduíche Beach, e devo dizer que foi a melhor coisa que eu comi até agora. Amo comer porcaria, e hambúrguer esta no topo da lista de preferências. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter me distraído de ficar babando pelo Harry e conversei normalmente com todos eles conseguindo até entrar na onda e fazer piadas.

Em certo momento, os meninos foram ver uma loja de surfe qualquer enquanto nós fomos pra loja de fantasia. O Harry e o Rony deixaram com a Mione a responsabilidade de suas fantasias, com tanto que não fosse nada gay ou nenhuma palhaçada.

As próximas horas foram mais que divertidas, foram hilárias. Cada uma pegava uma fantasia e vestia e depois saia do provador pra mostrar as outras e tirar uma foto. A Mione experimentou uma de Pimenta, Havaiana, Bruxa, Betty (dos Flintstones) e de Mulher Maravilha.

Rebecca vestiu-se de odalisca, de Mulher Gato, Feiticeira, Tiazinha e de Penélope Charmosa. Sabe, eu até pensei que a personalidade dela longe dos meninos mudaria, mais não. Ela tem um fanatismo pelo Rony, mais não se importa em se divertir com toda a população masculina que tiver a fim. Ela deve ter paquerado todos que passaram por nos, inclusive o balconista. Mais, enfim, quem era ela pra julgar?

Eu experimentei abelha, fada, coelho, barbie, sereia, e Cinderela. Saia da cabine e fazia caretas e poses, juntamente com Hermione, o que fazia com que nós duas chamássemos logo a atenção dos dois atendentes que acabaram entrando na brincadeira. Chamavam-se Jack e o outro Lucca. Um se vestiu de Branca de Neve e o outro de Minnie Mouse.

Depois de mais alguns flashs e muitas gargalhadas, Rebecca, que estava sentada num banco lixando a unha, lembrou que deveríamos estar encontrando os meninos. Despedimos-nos dos atendentes que avisaram que iriam querer copias das fotos, e logo fomos pro balcão. Eu optei pelo vestido de Cinderela mesmo. A Mione levou a de Mulher Maravilha e Rebecca o de Mulher Gato. Na saída da loja eu lembrei:

-E a fantasia dos meninos?

Mione deu um sorriso no canto do lábio e disse:

-Eu já escolhi enquanto vocês trocavam de roupa.

Nós duas olhamos pra ela e enquanto Rebecca fazia uma cara desconfiada, eu perguntei:

- Não pegou aquela do saleiro e do paliteiro não, né?

-Apesar de minha mão ter coçado e ter sido uma ótima idéia, tanto quanto Batman e Robin, não, eu não fiz nenhuma sacanagem.

Rimos um pouco descrevendo mais algumas fantasias que eles se dariam bem, mais logo paramos na sorveteria, que era onde tínhamos marcado. Eles já estavam lá, tomando sorvete e sem perceberem que algumas garotas lhe lançavam olhares desejosos.

Resolvemos tomar também. Hermione pediu morango caramelado, Rebecca limão, e eu chocolate com pedaços de chocolate e calda de chocolate.

Sim, eu sou uma prova viva e andante que chocolate vicia! Mais por outro lado, não causa espinhas. Fiz questão de gravar o programa que o doutor falou isso e passar pra minha mãe. Apesar dela ter continuado a reclamar do meu consumo.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando na sorveteria, até que a Mione disse pra darmos uma volta na praia. Todos concordaram, pro meu divertimento. Eu me encantava sempre que olhava o mar. Pra quem foi privado da visão por tanto tempo, ela é indescritível. Tirei minha sandália e logo senti a areia nos meus pés. Era fim de tarde, em dia de semana, você até pensaria que não tinha ninguém, mais até tinha. Algumas meninas tomando sol e alguns surfistas. Tinha até uma galera jogando futebol.

Fomos andando e conversando. Eu estava prestando atenção parcial, pois ainda encarava o mar com certa adoração. Logo levei um enorme susto quando a voz do Harry surgiu do meu lado:

- Você não costumava ver muito o mar de onde você vem, não é?

Olhei pra ele sobressaltada e dei de cara com um daqueles sorrisos que faria o Pólo Norte derreter. Olhei pra frente e vi que os outros três estavam invocados em uma briga, aparentemente sobre besteiras, e nem perceberam que ficamos pra trás.

- Só se não contar através da televisão.

Ele riu e depois balançou gentilmente a cabeça, fazendo os fios negros dançarem.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Realmente, essa visão de perto não tem comparação.

O que poderia ser uma ótima frase de dois sentidos. Mais eu resolvi encarar o mar, afinal, eu estava começando a ficar vermelha e dá uma de tímida na frente dele, depois de toda conversação, seria ridículo e imperdoável.


	5. Chapter 5

**A PENSÃO**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy (por ser fã de carteirinha deles!)

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Peguei _**alguns**_ persos emprestados da tia JK que teve a idéia deles mais rápido que eu... .. e tb aquele blablabla sobre não ganhar nada com isso, apenas reviews se vcs forem gentis!

**Resumo:** Gina é uma garota normal que sempre teve tudo. Mais acabou enjoando da vida fácil e resolveu embarcar numa aventura, indo fazer uma faculdade num país diferente, sem nenhum conhecido. Lá ela conhecerá amigos pra vida toda, inimigos marrentos, aventuras e quem sabe seu grande amor?

**Recado:** UA Universo Alternativo

**Pares:** Harry/Gina, Rony/Mione

**Betagem**: Deby Weasley Malfoy

3º Capitulo

Chegamos na pensão antes do que eu gostaria, mais no caminho ainda ficamos pra trás um bom tempo conversando sobre programas de televisão, filmes e até esportes. A boa noticia? Ganhei uma promessa de que Harry James Potter, o menino mais invejado da ilha, me daria aulas particulares de Surf!

A má noticia? Eu morro de medo!

Mais o que agente não faz por uns momentos no paraíso? Na trajetória ainda passamos numa loja em que a Hermione colocou as fotos pra revelar.

Já estava anoitecendo quando chegamos a casa, e eu logo rumei pro banho. Praia e mar são ótimos e tudo mais, porem meus cabelos tanto tempo no vento não deu muito certo. Aproveitei e lavei-os. O que me rendeu gargalhadas ao ouvir os protestos na porta, pelo fato da Mione ter pegado o outro banheiro, e a Rebecca o outro, restando somente o privativo da Anne, que os meninos não gostavam de usar por ofuscar seus olhos.

Tudo bem que eu nunca vi um banheiro tão rosa em toda minha vida, mais garotos são tão exagerados! Depois mulher que é fresca...

Vesti um pijama que consistia em uma simplória calça de algodão e uma blusa justa. Calcei minha pantufa e fui tentar ajudar na cozinha. Anne já havia chegado do restaurante e agora estava sentada conversando com um ruivo que parecia preparar algo que cheirava divinamente.

Logo que entrei, a mulher deu um amplo sorriso e logo disse, dirigindo-se ao ruivo.

-Fred, essa é Gina! A nova moradora da pensão.

Sorri pra ele, quando se virou e me cumprimentou animadamente com a cabeça.

-Muitíssimo prazer, Gina. Pode me chamar de Fred. Creio que vai me ver bastante aqui, porem, apesar dos implorantes pedidos, eu não sou um dos moradores, apenas a empregada domestica.

Eu não sabia exatamente se era uma piada, por isso preferi apenas sorrir. Mais o garoto não olhava pra mim. Ele olhou pra Anne, e quando essa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ele deu um gritinho:

-Sua pirua! Eu cozinhando na MAIOR boa vontade e você me chama de empregada doméstica?

Anne desatou a rir, e logo se abaixou no exato momento em que a caixa de cereal foi lhe arremessada.

-Só um pequeno lembrete pra sua memória feminina: Não fui eu que disse, apenas concordei.

Rony entrou na cozinha nesse momento, com uma roupa confortável e os cabelos molhados, fazendo o protesto de Fred cessar.

-Hum! Que cheiro bom!

-Hunf! Pelo menos pra isso esse meu irmão cabeça dura serve. Admitindo que **sou** um verdadeiro _chef_ na cozinha.

Eu fiquei meio impressionada de saber que eram irmãos, mais admiti pra mim mesma, a semelhança. Rony rolou os olhos e se acomodou ao lado da Anne. Foi quando eu percebi que poderia estar parecendo uma lesada, em pé no batente da porta, esperando sabe-se lá Merlin o que!

Caminhei até o balcão e perguntei educadamente:

-Quer ajuda, Fred?

O ruivo me olhou sorrindo.

-Sabe cozinhar senhorita Gina?

- Não tanto quanto você, certamente. – Digo com uma cara divertida. Pra falar a verdade, eu sei cozinhar sim. Na minha antiga escola agente tinha aulas de culinária e eu acabei desenvolvendo um dom. Mais certamente não me aventuraria a fazer propaganda enganosa.

Fred me olha com emoção e depois se vira pros outros, balançando a colher de pau ameaçadoramente:

-Estão vendo? Isso se chama bom gosto! A esperança de que ainda existem pessoas que apreciem meu trabalho no mundo. – Anne revirou os olhos e bufou, tendo que se abaixar logo depois pra desviar da colher que foi arremessada.

Logo estavam todos na mesa comendo animadamente e conversando. Eu estava entretida no meio de uma conversa com o Rony sobre desenhos animados. Era muito engraçado que o ruivo gostasse tanto de uma coisa tão criança. Eu acabei criando uma imagem dos meninos de que eles são aqueles tipos de garotos engraçados e que dizem coisas inteligentes. Totalmente adultos. Então você acaba descobrindo que eles são viciados em desenho animado!

Hermione estava conversando com a Carol sobre penteados de cabelos, Ricardo e Harry fingiam que escutavam Rebbeca enquanto brincavam com algum tipo de luta por debaixo da mesa, considerando que comiam somente de uma mão e o tempo todo algum joelho esbarrava na mesa. Sem contar também que ninguém estaria sorrindo ao ouvir á longa e detalhada descrição da Rebecca de como suas unhas seriam pintadas pra festa.

Anne e Fred seguiam fazendo brincadeiras uns com os outros, enquanto a dona da Pensão parava de vez em quando pra ajudar suas filhas, que conversavam animadas sobre algum filme da Barbie, á comer. Logo Fred se irritou profundamente e gritou uma voz fina:

-PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! Ninguém me ama aqui! Adeus!

Fez um bico e uma cara de choro, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Todos na mesa faziam cara de riso, enquanto Anne revirou os olhos e encarou Harry.

-Por favor, senhor Potter, você pode trazer nossa empregada de volta?

-Não vai adiantar! Nem se levante Harry!

Mais o moreno pareceu não ouvir os protestos. Levantou e olhou pro ruivo choroso.

-Fred, pare de fazer isso, você sabe que todos te amamos apesar da Anne não admitir nem sobre sentença de morte. Fique! Por favor?

E então ele fez uma cara de pidão, inclinando a cabeça, escorregando o cabelo pro lado e deixando aparecer totalmente aquelas maravilhosas esmeraldas brilhantes. Fiquei imaginando o que eu não daria pra poder correr e abraça-lo. Fred teve a mesma idéia aparentemente, pois logo correu até ele o abraçando e suspirando:

-Ah, tudo bem, eu não conseguiria ficar muito longe dessa sua bunda mesmo! (N/B: Esse Fred é muito safado né? E ele é a empregada?hauhauah! muito bom Tety!!)

Todos riram e eu fiquei encantada de ver Harry corar. Cheguei à conclusão que só não daria minha própria vida, por que daí não poderia aproveitá-lo.

Depois de ter ajudado na cozinha, ficamos todos conversando na varanda um bom tempo. Eu não saberia descrever a plenitude que é passar uma noite de sexta sentada num sofá, dividindo ele com a Mione, e ambas enroladas num cobertor conversando com o resto dos ocupantes da Pensão. Eu nunca havia feito isso antes. Também, morando em um apartamento na agitada cidade da Califórnia.

Depois de algumas conversas e muitas risadas, cada um de nós pegou o rumo do próprio quarto pra finalmente, depois de um longo dia, se entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

Acordei umas dez horas da manhã com o sol queimando o meu rosto e me fazendo suar de calor. Já havia me desvencilhado do lençol nos primeiros indícios do nascer do sol e agora, ele jazia em algum lugar do chão. Levantei bem devagar e andei de ponta de pé até a varanda, abrindo as cortinas pra deixar uma brisa morna entrar.

Ainda com os olhos semi-fechados, voltei pra cama e fiquei alguns minutos deitada, convencendo a mim mesma que já estava acordada e já havia dormido o bastante. Eu ainda estava confusa com o fuso horário e o fato de ter acordado cedo a semana inteira, pra ir pra faculdade.

Sentei novamente, desta vez um pouco mais dispersa, e conseguir ver meu reflexo pela janela de vidro. Demorei alguns segundos pra distingui o que era de fato aquela coisa amassada com um ninho enorme e ruivo em cima da cabeça.

Vesti meu roupão azul, calcei minha sandália, peguei do guarda-roupa um vestido qualquer e fui pra minha aventura.

Abri a porta cautelosamente e com os ouvidos apurados pra qualquer barulho, como não ouvi nada, escapuli pro corredor, dando uma pequena corrida até a pilastra. Olhei pros dois lados e dei mais uma pequena corrida até a porta que dava pro banheiro. Logo que entrava ouvi a voz da Hermione que me fez saltar alguns centímetros:

-Os meninos não estão em casa, Gi. Foram surfar.

Ela sorriu como se entendesse exatamente o porquê não queria ser vista. Afinal... Eles ligariam pro IBAMA antes deu conseguir falar "sou eu". Retribui o sorriso e entrei no banho, um pouco mais calma.

Aproveitei pra fazer uma hidratação no cabelo, e enquanto o produto reagia, fui comer alguma coisa. A Mione estava comendo uma maça, enquanto folheava uma revista. Percebi que ela também aproveitava a falta dos meninos, pois tinha colocado uma mascara verde no rosto.

Fiquei olhando os penteados de cabelo com ela, quando uma sorridente Carol entrou carregando algumas sacolas.

-Então garotas? Prontas pra transformação?

Nós três havíamos decidido que o dia seria dedicado á arrumação. Eu sorri animada, e logo fui olhar, junto com a Mione o que ela havia comprado. Cera quente, esmalte, hidratante capilar e corporal, escovas pra penteados, maquiagem, batons, e algumas outras coisas que ela havia achado bonitinho, como strass pra unha.

Mione garantiu que havia falado com a Rebecca e ela só traria os meninos no final da tarde. E pra confirmar que não chegariam antes, a morena aproveitou pra ameaçá-los. Com isso eles levaram pranchas de surf e dinheiro pro almoço e lanche. Seria um dia interessante.

Alguns minutos depois, eu já havia tirado a hidratação e estava na varanda, fazendo a unha da mão da Carol, enquanto ela fazia um pé meu. Hermione estava no banheiro tirando a mascara, e logo estaria colocando as fantasias dos meninos em seus devidos quartos, pra não precisarem ter contato.

Quando as unhas das três estavam prontas, eu de rosa claro, a Mione de francesinha e a Caroline de branco, fomos a parte mais dolorosa: depilação. Pra criar coragem, resolvemos comer primeiro. Um almoço leve. Na verdade, muito leve pro meu gosto. Apenas um prato de salada pra cada uma.

Eu comi fingindo que estava gostando e até tive a enorme cara de pau de me declarar satisfeita. Depois de mais um tempo pra criar coragem, fomos enfrentar um inimigo em comum.

Foi até engraçado, quando você retira a dor da depilação em si, lógico. Na vez da Carol ela ficava xingando. Falou tanto palavrão que eu acabei selecionando alguns pra um empreendimento futuro. Tinham vários que eu nunca havia ouvido falar, isso fazia eu e a Hermione rirmos. A Mione começava a suar e a choramingar. Suou tanto que quase levou um tombo deslizando no chão. Já eu... bem, colocaram um travesseiro pra abafar meus gritos de puro desespero e agonia.

Fazer a sobrancelha não doeu tanto, apesar da Mione discordar, mais depois ficamos passando gelo pra desinchar, por que parecíamos três monstros.

Passado alguns minutos, resolvemos começar a pegar tudo que iríamos precisar e colocar no quarto da Caroline, onde tinha o maior espelho. Fantasias, maquiagem, sandálias, escovas, secadores, perfume e vários outros utensílios diversos.

O sol já ia se pondo quando nos trancamos no quarto. Ligamos dois ventiladores, para não suar, e começamos os projetos. Hermione tentava explicar pra Carol que tipo de penteado queria, enquanto eu folheava uma revista, apreciando o agradável frescor do ventilador.

Quando já havia se passado uma meia hora, e eu e a Carol tentávamos colocar o cabelo da Hermione do jeito que ela havia descrito, uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

-Meninas, chegamos. Vocês estão bem?

Era a voz do Rony, soando zombeteira. Hermione rodou os olhos mais quem respondeu foi Caroline:

-Estamos bem sim cabelo de fogo – nessa hora eu soltei um indignado "Ei!" porque afinal me ofendia. Ela sorriu se desculpando e continuou – Vamos estar prontas em duas horas e meia, eu espero que vocês já tenham se arrumado até lá!

A voz de Rony, dessa vez surpresa, voltou a ser ouvida:

-DUAS horas e MEIA? Agente só precisa de vinte minutos. Bem, vou jogar vídeo game, vim só avisar que chegamos e a Anne esta se aventurando na cozinha, espero que já tenham comido!

As meninas riram, e logo agradeceram a Merlin por terem surrupiado alguns pacotes de biscoito da dispensa, antes de se trancarem, depois de aceitarem que o almoço foi uma merda e estavam morrendo de fome.

Quando acabamos o cabelo da Hermione, nenhuma de nós três acreditávamos em tamanho feito. Estava esplêndido!

Logo foi a minha vez. As meninas secaram e alisaram meu cabelo, fazendo cachos no final, e depois prenderam uma parte junto com o arranjo pra cabelo que vinha com a fantasia. Deixaram também algumas mechas caindo ao redor.

No da Carol, Eu e a Hermione apenas prendemos em um elegante coque, com um prendedor que levava suas antenas. Não sei se comentei, mais a fantasia da Carol era uma borboleta. Mais era bem linda!

Alguns minutos depois Rebecca se juntou a nós pra se vestir.

Ás oito horas em ponto, destrancamos a porta e eu não poderia estar mais nervosa. Os meninos estavam na cozinha, todos já arrumados, com a Anne tentando arrumar o cabelo "inarrumável" de Harry, e todos conversando.

-Vejo que foram pontuais. – comentou Carol, anunciando nossa chegada.

Todos os garotos se boqueabriram. Tudo bem que as meninas estavam esplendidas, e eu no meio delas até que ficava arrumadinha.

Carol estava com um vestido curto, rosa. Lindas e detalhadas asas saiam de suas costas. Seu cabelo estava com uma franja, dando um toque feminino, e a maquiagem estava brilhante.

Hermione vestia a tradicional roupa da Mulher Maravilha, mais um pouco mais moderna e sensual, com alguns brilhos. A maquiagem estava suave e o que se destacava eram seus olhos cor de mel. A capa vermelha esvoaçava vez ou outra dando um ar de poder.

Rebecca estava com a sexy roupa da Mulher Gato. Suas unhas pintadas de preto e a mascara no rosto. Os cabelos estavam rebeldemente soltos e davam um ar de perigo.

Eu, bem... Eu estava com um vestido branco com detalhes azul claro. A famosa sandália de cristal, que na verdade não era cristal e sim algum tipo de silicone ou algo no gênero. Tinha luvas nos braços e uma maquiagem simples, mais sobressalente.

Os meninos estavam esplendidos. Harry vestia uma maravilhosa fantasia de príncipe encantado que repuxava nos lugares certos o deixando totalmente sexy. Rony vestia-se de Super Homem, e a fantasia lhe caiu super bem. A semelhança com a fantasia da Mione me fez levantar uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão pra ela, o que a fez corar intensamente e me fez sorrir maliciosa. Ricardo estava vestido de bobo da corte, o que o deixava com uma aparência linda e engraçada.

Fiquei um tempo com meus olhos presos ao Harry, e até corei quando ele me encarou, balançando a cabeça em um simples mais devastador cumprimento.

-Então? Finalmente podemos ir? – perguntou o Ri com uma cara ansiosa, ao que todos confirmaram com entusiasmo, indo se dividir em dois carros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus! E essa festa que não sai:P

Ahuauhhuahuahhua

Welll... pelo menos o capitulo saiuuu:P

Sim, eu enrrolei bastante, mais to com 3 fics em andamento e uma vida bastante atributada... inton! Paciência... pelo menos eu não desisti dela:P

Hora da propaganda obrigatória: Aconselho vocês á leram á song fic da minha Beta! Eh D/G, pra quem gosta... detalhe que eu amo! Qquer dia desse eu começo uma fic D/G tbm! O endereço eh: http:// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 3516052/1/ (retirem os espaços!)

Pros amadores do slash D/H, eu estarei att o _12 é Demais_ o mais rápido que puder, não esqueçam de visitar meu blog também! O endereço esta no meu profile, em homepage!

Comentemmmmmmmm!

N/B: Tety... Esse capitulo ta enorme! E mesmo assim não coube o baile?! Ta perfo o capitulo... Adorei as fantasias, sim, eu gostei até a do Ricardo que é de Bobo da Corte! Hauahuah! Mas o melhor mesmo foi o Fred, a empregada! Nossa quase morro de tanto rir!

Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu sei o sufoco que a nossa autora passa pra escrever esses capítulos, e não vai cair o dedo se vocês deixarem uma reviewzinha, é só clicar no cantinho da pagina!

**Georgea:** Que bommm que gostou da fic! E quanto ao acontecimento no refeitório... bem, acontece com um monte de gente :D Valeu a review!

**Macah Potter:** Bem, esse capitulo tem umas duas paginas a mais, serve? Ahuuauha... foi mal a demora... mais esta fora do meu alcance! Eu juro que tento correr aqui... De qquer foirma, muito obrigada pela review!

**Sophia.DiLUA:** Valeu a review! Tentei consertar e manter em primeira pessoa… eh uma mania horrível minha… , espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Hannah Burnett:** A fantasia vc jah sabe, soh falta a festa... bem, no próximo capppp:D Valeu a review!

Aos que não comentaram, obrigada por terem lido, e deixa um recadinho dessa vez!

Beijos


End file.
